Family Secrets
by Burlesque Queen
Summary: After many years, Kane finally returns to his childhood home and uncovers the truth behind the night that his parents died. Kinda corny summery, but I suck. R&R please Complete! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

Family Secrets

I'm going to refer to Undertaker as Mark in this one. I made up the town, don't really know if there is a Oakville Tennessee . It just sounded good. I hope you enjoy this, please R&R

-Stephanie

It was a warm summer Sunday as Kane drove his pickup truck through backwoods Tennessee. The 3 hour drive was long and boring but Kane promised that he would make this trip. He had been promising himself this trip for a few years now, but never actually had the courage to do it, but this time, he was going and the devil himself couldn't stop him. Kane kept his eyes on the road, listening to the radio. Ozzy Ozbourne's Momma I'm Coming Home came on through his speakers. Kane laughed at the irony and shut it off. He looked at his surroundings as he drove on, nothing but fields and trees for miles. A few gritty looking gas stations here and there, but nothing else. Kane started to wonder if he was going the right way, so he stopped at one of the gas stations to fill up on gas and to see if he was close to his destination, After filling up his tank on gas, Kane walked into the gas station. It looked like something out of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre movies. The little building was dark, dusty and smelled a little funny, the shelves were barely stocked, and the air conditioner was obviously broken.

" Don't see many people around here." the old man behind the counter said smiling a toothless grin. " It will be $50.83 for the gas ." He told Kane.

Kane handed the money to the man as he rang it up and put it into the cash register.

"So, where you headed? A man come out here in the middle of nowhere and buys 50 dollars worth of gas he has to be headed somewhere." The man stated.

God, Kane hated how nosey people could be.

" I'm going to Oakville, hey am I going the right direction?"

"you sure are. Just go down that road for another 20 miles or so and that should put you right there. Small town though, so be careful that you don't drive right on through." The man replied pointing in the direction of the road.

Kane thanked him and went on his way. He was almost there, and thank God for small favors, because Kane was getting fidgety from sitting in his truck for so long. After about 20 minutes Kane came upon a sign that said " Welcome To Oakville" he sighed in relief, he was finally there. The town was a normal country town , small with one main road going through it. There was a little general store, a school building, a few churches, and a city hall. But most of the area was covered in residential homes. Kane drove down North Bowing street, seeing a few children playing out in front of their house. He smiled, life seemed so peaceful and cheery out here. But it didn't seem that way for long. Kane had found what he had came all the way out there to see. At the corner of North Bowing and Davidson was the ruins of a house, his childhood home, with the evidence of the fire still haunting its blackened walls.


	2. Chapter 2

Kane was amazed that after all these years it was still standing, of course it had a huge "Condemned, no trespassing" sign on it, but his family owned it and he didn't come all the way here just to be stopped by some damn sign. Kane paused in the doorway, what exactly did he come here for? Closure? To prove that the past was real? He didn't know, it was something inside of him that begged and screamed at him to venture into the walls of this pile of rubble and burnt wood. Kane walked into the house, into the living room. The police must have taken all the furniture out of the place, but there was a lot of junk still on the floor. Most of it burnt and unidentifiable, but he could make out shattered glass, remnants of an old arm chair, and a few TV Guides that hadn't become ash. He walked into the kitchen, pretty much everything had been taken out of there, nothing but rubble. Kane saw a big pantry closet on the far side of the room that was partially open. He walked over to it and opened it. There in the back of the food closet were two highchairs with names embroidered on the backs of the plastic seats. "Kane" one said and "Marcus" the other one read. They were the highchairs that belonged to him and his brother.

"They must have been back here the whole time, shielded from the blaze." Kane said aloud to nobody. There was really nothing else to explore downstairs, most everything was ash or gone. Kane looked at the charred steps leading to the upper level to the house. He wondered if it was such a good idea going up those steps with his weight, they might crumble from underneath him.

"Fuck it, breaking and entering, trespassing, I'm batting a thousand today!" Kane said stepping very lightly on the stairs.

Once he finally made it to the landing above the first room he noticed was Marks. He walked in, noticing that nobody had bothered to take out the furniture from the upper part of the house. Mark's room didn't seem to be that affected by the flames. His bed and most of his things were in tact, a little blacked, but nothing major. Kane smiled thinking of Mark as a child spending time in this very room, playing GI Joes, doing homework, and begging mom to keep the hall light on because he was scared of the dark. After Kane was finished snooping in his brother's childhood room, he went down the hall. He stopped in front of a blacked door. He knew what this room was, but he was going to enter this one last. There was a small bathroom across the hall, but he has no interest in there. He moved onto his mother's room. The fire seemed to start from there, the whole room was totaled. There were holes in the floor where the fire had burned through. Kane stepped carefully, hearing what was left of the floor creak underneath him. Kane felt a little sick to his stomach. He sat on the edge of the tattered bed. He took everything in, closed his eyes, and tried to remember her. He tried with everything in him to remember her face, her voice, anything, and yet nothing came to his mind. He couldn't even remember his own mother, in fact he remembered everything about the night of the fire yet he couldn't remember any night before it. In a fit of rage and guilt Kane put his fist through a nightstand. The burnt wood gave away easily to the force of his fist and something fell to the floor. It was a journal, curiosity got the best of him and he opened the front cover. Lily Jacobs was scrolled across the front page. This journal belonged to his mother. He flipped through the pages, unable to believe how preserved the book was, even the pretty gold boarder of the pages were preserved in all their excellence.

In one of the pages fell 2 pictures. One was of Kane as a new born, taken just after he was born. He looked at the other one. It was a family photo of his mother, her husband Thomas, and Mark as a toddler. This was taken before Kane was born. Kane looked out the splintered window, the sun was setting. He needed to get out of there before the sun went down, but not before he went into that final room. He gathered up the photos and the journal and went to the last room, his room. He opened the door and it was like all the air had been sucked out of the room. He fell to his knees and gasped as he looked around. His mind raced as all he could think of was the heat of the fire that destroyed his family! The room was dark, a few toys scattered around. Kane had to get out of there, his mind couldn't take it. Kane stumbled out onto the hallway, dazed and frightened. He tripped over his own feet and fell to the badly worn floor, the weight of his body putting too much stress on the floor and he was sent crashing down to the floor below.

Kane awoke a few hours later on the cold floor of the living room. He wasn't sure how long he had been out, but judging by the full moon in the sky, it was a while. He looked around the dark room and saw the journal a few feet away, he must have been holding it while he fell. Kane collected his thoughts and grabbed the journal. He felt a little dizzy standing up but regained his balance and got into his truck. He had a long night of driving ahead of him.

**I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2! R&R please **


	3. Chapter 3

It was around 3 when Kane pulled into his driveway. He was worn out and sore from his fall, the only thing he looked forward to was going to bed and sleeping the pain away. He put the journal in the nightstand next to his bed and fell fast asleep. He slept a dreamless sleep and awoke in the late afternoon. The first thought that came to his mind was the journal. He sat there, staring at it, wondering if he should really open and read it. He debated with himself for a good half hour on what to do.

"Kane, open the damn book, don't be stupid. She's dead, what's she going to do about it?" he scolded himself out loud.

Kane skimmed the pages, looking for something interesting when he came upon the entry of the day he was brought home from the hospital.

_April 27, 1967_

_Today, Thomas and I brought Kane home from the hospital. He slept the whole way home, he's such an angel. Mark seems so intrigued by his new baby brother. He stood above his crib for hours just watching him sleep and asking if he could hold him. The whole thing was really cute. This should be one of the happiest days of my life, but I can't help but feel guilty, I have no idea how I'm going to keep my affair with Paul a secret. I think Thomas knows in the back of his mind that Kane isn't his. I can see it in his eyes. God what am I going to do? _

Kane skimmed around more in the diary.

_June, 15, 1968_

_Paul called me today. He says since Kane is his child, he has a right to see him. I begged him not to make a big scene in front of Thomas, that we needed to keep a low profile and that it was impossible for him to be a big part of Kane's life. He didn't take it so well, which I understand, but I refused to have my family torn apart from the mistake that I made. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to keep this a secret without losing my mind. _

_June 17, 1968_

_Thomas knows. He overheard Paul and I talking about Kane and the affair. Him and Paul got into a huge fight and after Paul left he turned to me. I could see the hurt and pain that I caused him, and I understood it. I know now what I have brought upon my family was wrong. Thomas screamed at me, called me a whore, a slut and a few other things. But the one thing that he said that enraged me more than anything else was when he called Kane a mistake and a burden. How could something so precious be a mistake?! Kane is the only one who is innocent in all of this! for the rest of the day I noticed that Thomas was favoring Mark over Kane. I guess he feels like he should love his son and his son only. I'm worried that Kane has just lost a wonderful father figure. And to make matters worse, Thomas kicked me out of our bedroom, so now I'm sleeping next to Kane's crib. Have I gone insane?_

Kane flipped through a few more pages when something caught his eye

_August 4 1968_

_There was a fire, in the kitchen. I don't even remember starting the blaze, and thank God that Thomas came home when he did. He was the one who put the fire out, and I just sat there. It was like I was in a trance, I couldn't hear or feel anything around me, I only saw the fire and nothing else. Thomas asked me what the hell was wrong with me and I couldn't give him an answer. I could have killed everyone he said. Kane was sleeping in the next room, and I would hate to think of what could have happened if the blaze got out of control. What has come over me?! Its like I have no control over anything anymore. _

Kane noticed that there was a big gap between the entry that he had just read and the others that were written. He read the rest of the journal, puzzled. Why was there about a years time that she didn't write in this book? The last entry was dated in 1970 with no day or month

_They brought me back from Sunset Hills. I never want to return to that place, I am not crazy! Thomas says that I am a danger to myself and others, but what does he know?! They are considering giving Paul full custody of Kane, and the divorce papers are already signed between Thomas and I. He will most likely get custody of Mark. Apparently I'm to insane to be a mother to the boys that I love. I would never do anything to hurt them,, they are my life. But I guess love is not enough for all the psychiatrists and doctors. My life has gone to hell. _

And like that, the journal was over. Kane sat there for a while, taking in everything, from his mothers affair with his father, to his mothers torn marriage with her husband, to her feelings of isolation and insanity. This is not how he pictured his mother's life.

"Sunset Hills?" The name rang loud in his ears. Kane ran to his computer and typed up the name in the search box. He found several things on the place. After clicking on a link he read out loud.

"Sunset Hills was built in 1959 and was established to house the clinically insane and the mentally disturbed. Some of the methods used inside these walls were electro-shock therapy, isolation, and other forms of then thought "cures" to metal illness. The Hills was shut down in 1983 for unsanitary conditions and several lawsuits of sexual harassment, and unnecessary treatments that to today's standards would be considered torture. "

Kane X'ed out of the search. He sat there in silence, why was his mother taken to a mental institution? What was wrong with her? He needed answers and he needed them now! So he grabbed the journal and his keys and headed to Mark's house.

**Note: I have no idea if there is a mental institute called Sunset Hills. I made it up and its history. Any similarity in names or history to other institutes are pure coincidences. I hope you have enjoyed chapter 3. The fourth and final chapter should be up soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

Kane stormed up Mark's front steps and pounded on the door. Moments later, his big brother appeared in the door way.

"What the hell is your problem?! Are you trying to bust my door down?" Mark was a little pissed.

Kane pushed his way past his brother. " Why didn't anyone tell me that our mother was sent to a mental hospital?!" Kane said raising his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Mark questioned.

"Sunset Hills? Ring any bells Mark? Stop feeding me bullshit!"

Mark knew that he couldn't lie anymore. "Where did you hear about this?"

" I went back to the house in Oakville. I found her journal and read all about it. Now tell me what is going on?!" Kane said in a rather stressed voice.

" Damnit Kane, just let the dead rest! There are just some things that you should never know about people."

"She's my mother, I have a right to know. Tell me the truth, no more lies Mark." Kane's eyes pleaded with his brother. Mark sighed deeply.

"Sit down." Mark instructed his brother. They both took a seat at the kitchen table.

Mark paused, trying to think of how to put his words.

"I didn't set the fire that night when mom died. She set it herself. Mom had mental problems along with a touch of pyromania. She was suicidal, schizophrenic, and very depressed. When I was about 10, you must have been 3, my dad admitted her to Sunset Hills when she tried to kill herself."

Kane listened with a look of disbelief on his face.

" She stayed there for about a year. I only saw her once that whole time, on my 11th birthday. If I remember right we left you at home. But eventually she was released back into my dad's care. By then he had already signed divorce papers, and I guess that is when it hit her that her marriage was truly over. And well, you know the rest." Mark concluded.

Kane thought of what to say, but nothing came to mind. After a few moments of awkward silence, Kane finally spoke up.

"Why did you say it was you? Why lie for her?" Kane questioned his brother.

" Because I would rather you hate me than her. Mom loved you, you were her angel and I know that she would never intentionally hurt you. She was a wonderful and devoted mother, she was just sick. Your father and I both agreed that I would take the blame as to I guess protect you. I mean isn't that what older brothers are suppose to do?"

It took Kane a while to speak again. Things have been moving too fast today. Then Kane remembered the picture of Mark and the family they only partially shared.

" I uhh found this in the journal." Kane said pulling out the photo. " I thought that you might want it." Mark took the photo from Kane's hand. He smiled at the long forgotten memory.

"Thanks, I don't have any pictures of them." It was just then Kane realized just how much Mark looked like his father in the picture.

" You look like your father." Kane stated. Mark looked up from the picture.

" And you look like mom."

"Tell me about her. Tell me everything that I can't remember."

For the rest of the night the two brothers talked about the mother that they shared. And for once, there was complete peace between them both.

The end!


End file.
